


Ways of Sleep

by dramapunk



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Coulson Lives, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Times, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/pseuds/dramapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of stories about how Phil and Clint sleep together, sickeningly fluffy, and just fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He works hard for the agency.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Redlionspride for reading this over, Clint/Coulson forever <3

In their line of work, the line between working just enough and too much is a thin one, and when you are Phil Coulson it doesn’t seem there is a line at all. It’s creeping past two am and he can feel the burn starting in his eyes, but he needs to get this paperwork done and finish approving or disapproving the latest batch of recruits test scores, this just isn’t a long night at the office, he’s been here since five. Watching the field tests, filling out paperwork, going over files and watching the training to decide who would make it to the next level.

Phil gives lots of advice, damn good advice, and he is always preaching the benefits of sleep of a full 8 hours or as close to it as you can get, because there will be missions where sleep is not an option. The problem is Phil can never seem to take his own advice. The level of tired he is reaching is getting ridiculous and Clint hasn’t seen his fiancée in almost 24 hours. Which given their lives he is used to, but there is no mission, the world is blowing up, and doom isn’t trying to take over a country. So this is totally unacceptable.

Because Phil is so tired for once he doesn’t notice the pair of eyes watching him as he stands from his desk stretching his arms above his head and moving over to his in office coffee pot. But he does hear the great drop as he takes his first sip of his 20th cup of coffee, and the soft thud of someone smoothly dropping out of it.

“You could have used the door Barton.” He says not phased by it, well maybe a little, he’s normally got a sense for when Clint is sulking about above his office, but he doesn’t show it instead he takes another long sip from his Captain America coffee mug.

“Sorry sir, not an option, this is an extraction… did you just Barton me…” He asks moving across the room, and taking the cup from Phil and setting it aside.

“Yes we’re on the clock.” He says flatly looking rather offended Clint took his coffee.

“I am not on the clock, in fact I have two days R&R and so do you, why the hell are you here?” He asks sliding the coffee away as Phil makes a go for it, instead when he misses he just takes the pot and starts sipping from that

“We’ve got a batch of new recruits, I need to oversee.”

“At two in the morning?”

“I have…” The words die as he yawns. “I have to get everything ready for Sitwell to give them the range test tomorrow, and interrogation lecture.” He says moving back toward his desk. But he doesn’t make it, the pot is removed from his hand and he finds himself being removed from his office. “Clint... Another yawn. “I’m serious, I’ve got work to do.”

“Like I said sir I’ve been called in on an extraction, by a friend of ours, you’re coming home and going to bed with me.” He smirks a little as they get outside.

“Okay fine a few hours then I have to come back and get back to work, so the new crop of Junior agents don’t get themselves blown up on the next Op.” He says letting Clint load him up into the passenger seat of the blonds car.

Once there the man realizes how tired he was and that he was probably going to have to triple check some of the paper work he just did in the last 45 minutes. He slips into a light doze and Clint doesn’t even turn on the radio as he drives them back to the tower. 

He’s partly dragged, he won't say or admit to carried up to their floor, Clint strips Phil of his suit, and that’s when Phil notices that Clint in fact ‘extracted’ him from the office in his purple sleep pants and black t-shirt, it makes him laugh a little, maybe a little more than he normally would.

Clint smiles a little and shakes his head, getting the man into his sleep cloths, “Bed, now, please ‘kay thanks.” He says grinning a little.

Phil shakes his head but crawls under the blankets and lets out a low grown and snuggles into the pillows and blankets already almost asleep, when he feels the warm weight of Clint joining him in the bed, the last thing he feels before fully passing out are lips pressing to his forehead and arms wrapping around him.


	2. A very bad, no good, rotten day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has a bad press conference, and some self worth issues, phil makes them better with logic and hugs.

Clint had already had a rough day with the press conference someone from one of the gossip rags had gotten in, asked them all about there love life, then asked him why he was even on the same team with the like of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor and Bruce Banner.

He couldn’t handle it because it was the one button to push that would also hit all his self worth issues. But he just plastered on a smile and explained his skill set the best he could without outing too much information. They never gave Nat this shit, but then she’d probably kill them and that wouldn’t be very good PR.

So when he gets home after the press conference and signing stuff for the kids waiting outside, he just wants to unwind. He clicks through the TV and spots a repeat of a recent episode of SNL he hadn’t seen and stops. He could use some laughs after the damn conference, only he isn’t laughing for long, because there is suddenly a skit about them. Which is clearly poking fun at that guy with a bow, ending with an affirming ‘we don’t need you’.

He slumps further into the couch and what keeps him from breaking the TV is Phil coming in the door, setting his briefcase down and coming across their floor. He had seen the press conference and whatever agent that let that reporter slip through would have hell rained down on him like no one had ever seen.

Phil moves up behind the mopey archer, and flops down on the couch and wraps his arms around Clint pulling him into a tight hug. “I saw the press conference.” He says flatly “You handled that very well, though I was kind of hoping to see you demonstrate your skill set on the man.”

Clint snorts a little but it does nothing to lift the man’s spirits because they are right, what is he compared to the others? But he doesn’t do anything to get out of Phil’s arms; he kind of just slumps against the man. 

“Cut the crap Clint, you know why you’re here.” Phil says mostly into Clint’s hair, hugging him a little tighter. “You are the best of the best.” 

Clint makes a dismissive sound, “They’re right though, why do they need me when they’ve got Thor, Stark, and your teenage wet dream Steve.” He says, oh he’s in a mood now.

Phil rolls his eyes and shifts them on the couch so he can look at Clint, the blond looks tired, which isn’t surprising considering his number one asset got of a plane from Paraguay and headed straight to the press conference. “You see things no else does.” He points out. “You never miss.” He continues. “So stop the damn pity party Clint.” He says pressing a kiss to the disgruntled archers lips. 

Clint returns the kiss simple as Phil pulls him to his feet and starts tugging him toward the bedroom.

“No leave me to sulk, I don’t want to contaminate the bed…” He tries to protest but is silenced by another kiss, and he does let out a small laugh.

“No but really, they raise a good point.” He shrugs as they both start to change for sleep.

“No they don’t. A) You where the first plucked for this project. B) You brought in The Black Widow alive. C) Budapest and D) You have a higher security clearance then Stark.” 

Clint’s mood is starting to lift and he realizes people are idiots and it’s probably best they don’t know what he can do, or what Nat can do, it leaves them with more operating room, more room to do good.

“Well you left out one thing there, boss.” He says flopping back on the bed yawning goddamn he felt like he’d been awake for days. Stupid mission, stupid media. “I managed to get you.” He smirks a little at the man in front of him now in Cap PJ bottoms and his old Rangers t-shirt.

“Point, and no one else has managed that to the level you have. “ Hey says laying down and pulling Clint to his chest. “But I would have thought, having higher clearance than Stark would have been the real moral booster. I know it brings me great joy everyday.” He says pulling the blankets around them.

“Clearance levels or mind blowing sex?” Clint says in a tone that sounds like he is weighing his options. 

“Get your mind out of your pants Clint.” Coulson snorts shaking his head a little. 

“My mind isn’t in my pants, it’s in _yours_.” He returns with a yawn waggling his eyebrows a little folding his arms behind his head. 

Phil joins him in bed shaking his head at the sleepy archer, as they get under the blankets and he pulls Clint into his arms with a slight roll of his eyes. “I need to hear from you that you no longer believe what those neanderthals said about you right?” 

Clint thinks about for a moment and shrugs, “Not really, it’s just hard with the others sometimes, and my personal collection of baggage, not sure it’s a button that will ever go away, but it’s getting smaller, harder to hit.” He says honestly kissing Phil slowly. 

“Good that’s what I like to hear.” He smiles a little against the blonde's lips kissing him again before settle down further into bed. 

“Lord knows I aim to please.” Clint murmurs cuddling up to Phil like an octopus and letting his eyes fall closed. People can talk all the shit they want he decides, but at the end of the day he still gets this, and he still kicks ass. No he’s not a god, or a super solider or a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, or Jade Jaws, he’s just a human, just a guy with perfect aim, and a few other handy skills, but he supposes the team needs that.


End file.
